


you’re cool

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [92]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, MonStar - Freeform, Monster! Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jackie meets Star, a half monster princess from another dimension.





	you’re cool

“So,” Jackie began began as she looked at the gray skinned girl with pink cheekmarks, and a huge scaly tail that she moved back and forth without thinking about it. “You’re a princess?”

 

Star nodded, giving Jackie a big smile that exposed her sharp teeth.

 

“Yes, I’m the heir to Mewni. I’m the first monster heir, my mother is a mewman queen and my dad’s a monster. I have a lot of pressure on me since monsters and mewmen still aren’t that good at getting along, but I’m gonna change that. Also, I’m from another dimension.”

 

Jackie nodded.

 

“Yeah, I get that. I kinda assumed you were from another dimension or something since we don’t have monsters here, even though this is the first time we found out dimensions existed. But a princess? That’s so cool, and you’re so cool too. I haven’t met anyone like you, and it’s exciting.”

 

Star’s cheeks turned a darker shade of gray, and she tried to keep her cool.

 

“You think I’m cool? When I arrived here most students just stared at me in fear.”

 

“Don’t blame the students, they’ll get used to you. This is the first time we’ve met someone that isn’t human. But yeah, you’re so cool. You’re a monster, who wouldn’t think that was cool? Your skin is gray, your scales sorta sparkle, and you’re moving your tail all the time without thinking about it. It’s so cool and cute. People might still be a little shy, but I’m not. Now, do you want a tour around the school?”

 

Star nodded, and as Jackie held out her hand, she took it.

 

“Wow, your skin is so cold and scaly. It’s like a lizards.”

 

“And your skin is so warm, and soft.”

 

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. Now I’ll show you around.”


End file.
